


#politicalgraveyard

by Wolviecat



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character Death, Gen, Mild Language, Racism, Violence
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolviecat/pseuds/Wolviecat
Summary: Začalo to jako poplašná zpráva, které skoro nikdo nevěřil. Zombie. To jistě.Až jednoho dne se už nedalo nevěřit.Osudy lidí během a po jedné zombie apokalypse.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Sally Hemings/Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 3





	1. Prolog: WhatsApp Aarona Burra a Kapitola první: Deník P. S.

**Author's Note:**

> Tuhle povídku jsem napsala skoro před třemi roky jako vánoční dárek. Potom jsem ji poslala do soutěže (se změněnými jmény - i když pravidla povolovala fanfikce, všichni víme, jak se lidé někdy na fanfiction tváří).  
> Neumístila jsem se, a v hodnocení se několikrát objevovalo, že je "nerealistická" a že by se v Americe nikdy tak nechovali...  
> Vítejte v roce 2020!

**_A. Ham_ **

_www.NYPost.com/sciencetech/article-530406/jersey-in-the-middle-of-new-plague Nechceš těm svým kamarádíčkům v senátu naznačit, že máme problém?!!!_

_00:39_

**_BurrSir_ **

_Je půlnoc, Alexi. Běž spát!_

_00:42_

**_A. Ham_ **

_ZOMBIE JELENI! A ŠÍŘÍ SE TO NA LIDI!!! Fakt si nemyslíš, že by to pány Adamse a Jeffersona zajímalo??_

_00:48_

**Kapitola první: Deník P. S.**

10\. 12. 2018

Můj otec dnes ráno zemřel.

Je snazší to napsat takhle. Bez emocí. Můj otec dnes zemřel. Philip Schuyler, narozen 10. listopadu 1959, voják, politik, manžel a otec, zemřel dnes po prudké nemoci. Zanechal po sobě truchlící ženu Catherine a dcery Angelicu, Elizu a Margareth. Pohřeb bude, až se někdo dovolá na pohřební službu a zařídí to.

Musím to napsat takhle. Protože druhá verze by byla: Můj táta dostal před týdnem chřipku. Všechno bylo v pořádku, pak najednou začal zvracet krev a moje máma teď sedí v kuchyni a obvolává střídavě pohřební službu a doktora, ale všude je jenom záznamník. A já sedím v pokoji a koukám na videa o vaření, jen abych nemusela poslouchat, jak brečí.

Takže teď je půlnoc, sedím na posteli a už jsem viděla polovinu kanálu Dcery Jihu. Bůh ví, proč mě uklidňuje sledovat někoho, jak zdobí cupcakes. Jen člověk nesmí číst komentáře. Dcerky Konfederace spamují.

Nejradši bych si pustila něco od Alexe. Koukala bych se, jak je naštvaný na celý svět, a možná bych zapomněla, jak štvu sama sebe. Jenže po jistých událostech je Alex na černé listině a chvilka relaxace u YouTubu mi nestojí za to, aby se tu zjevila ségra a přerazila mi klávesnici o hlavu.

Eliza usnula na pohovce v obýváku. Celý den se snažila něco řešit, volala si s Angie, tahala mámu od telefonu. Neschovávala se pod dekou jako tady benjamínek.

Mám hlad. Paní Jeffersonová zrovna nadává nad Pečenou Aljaškou a já jsem v pokoji našla jednu Marsku a půl sáčku křupek. Jenže jít si pro něco k jídlu by znamenalo:

a) potkat se s mámou, a za

b) projít kolem ložnice.

Dveře jsou určitě zavřené, ale… Stačí, že vím, co je za nimi.

Budu muset vydržet do rána.

11\. 12. 2018

Probudila jsem se až někdy kolem desáté s obličejem na klávesnici.

Jsem tu teď sama – mámu přestalo bavit viset na telefonu a vyrazila do města. Eliza si vzala koně a taky někam zmizela. Takže jsem tu jenom já a…

Takže jsem tu jenom já.

V tričku flekatém od čokolády.

Ohřála jsem si pop-tart a snědla ho bez talířku před televizí. Velmi nevhodné pro slušně vychovanou mladou dámu, ale nikdo mě nevidí, tak co. Všechny kanály se snad spikly, všude jen diskuse a zprávy. Muž z New Jersey pokousal souseda. Nakonec jsem to nechala na teleshoppingu. Nezničitelná pánev je asi maximum, co můj mozek dneska zvládá.

V patře něco bouchá. Nejspíš nám zase v krbu uvízl holub. Měla bych ho jít vyndat, ale musela bych vstávat. Chvíli tam vydrží. Aspoň se naučí nesedat na komín.

Dobrá. Nakonec jsem sebrala koště a baterku a šla ho vyndat. Nejsem úplně bezcitná. Jenže čím se mi odměnil za moji obětavost? Ničím. Vůbec tam nebyl. Takže teď jsem kromě čokolády a polevy ještě od popela. A ty rány nepřešly.

Nejspíš to bude mýval. Nepůjdu zachraňovat mývala. Nestojím o vzteklinu.

12\. 12. 2018

WTF. ZOMBIE. KRÁČEJÍCÍ MRTVÍ!

Nebo tu uniká plyn a já mám halucinace. Vážně doufám, že mám halucinace.

Včera odpoledne mě probudila Eliza, bílá jako stěna, a řekla mi, že viděla zombie. Zombie. Množné číslo. Málem jsem jí vrazila. Jenže pak mi ukázala fotky, a jestli se nezačala točit další série Walking Dead (nezačala, to pravidelně kontroluju), tak je to pravda.

Takže jsem měla menší hysterický záchvat.

Vzhledem k nastávající apokalypse jsem to zvládla celkem s přehledem.

Dobré zprávy:

máme tu dost jídla na pár dní

jde elektřina

teče voda

už vím, co dělalo ten hluk

Špatné zprávy:

neběží internet a síť je přetížená

máma se ještě nevrátila z města

ten hluk je pan Philip Schuyler, který se snaží dostat z ložnice

Přistrkaly jsme před dveře skříň.

13\. 12. 2018

Zůstaly jsme obě u Elizy. Má příšerně tvrdou matraci a ve spaní kope, ale její pokoj je dál od ložnice. I tak jsem skoro nic nenaspala. Ta věc je čím dál hlasitější, celou noc to promručelo. Mám trochu strach, že tím přivolává ostatní.

Eliza mi kouká přes rameno, když píšu, a mračí se. Nelíbí se jí, jak o něm mluvím. Jenže copak můžu psát táta? Nebo můj otec? Nebo pan Philip Schuyler, tohoto času zesnulý?

Možná by bylo lepší odejít. Nečekat, až se k nám něco dostane zvenku. Nebo zevnitř. Jenže první rada, co dělat v problémech, je nikam nechodit a počkat až tě najdou. Určitě to tak říkají v televizi. Už vysílají jenom varování. Neříkají teda Zombie apokalypsa, jenom Nákaza, ale jinak je to jako podle šablony. Nedotýkejte se, nepřibližujte se, nepoutejte pozornost, nenechte se pokousat a pro všechno na světě, nepřechovávejte zombie doma v ložnici.

Škoda, že se nedá dovolat Angelice. Za pět minut by tu byla s vrtulníkem a odvezla by nás do tajného vládního bunkru. Všichni v bezpečí a sexy vojáci v ceně.

Jestli je tohle zombie film, doufám, že nejsem mrtvá holka, co motivuje hlavního hrdinu. 

14\. 12. 2018

Napsaly jsme s Elizou na prostěradlo UVNITŘ JSOU PŘEŽIVŠÍ a společně jsme to přidělaly na střechu. Takhle z výšky je konečně vidět, jak to vypadá kolem. Trochu jsem nazvracela do okapu. Aspoň že není léto. Nechci si ani představit, jak moc by to smrdělo.

Ta věc nechce zmlknout.

15\. 12. 2018

Noc.

Pan Schuyler řve a Eliza brečí.

Mám pocit, že tu někde zůstala puška po Angie. Nikdy v životě jsem na ni nesáhla, ale nemůže to být tak těžké. Namířit a zmáčknout.

Třesou se mi ruce, jen si to představím. 

Potřebovala bych hodně Dcery Jihu na uklidnění.

16\. 12. 2018

Dívala jsem se na mapu a jen pár mil od nás by měla být vojenská základna. Pokud nemáme úplnou smůlu a auto není bez benzínu, nemůže přece být tak těžké se tam dostat. Ty věci venku přece nejsou tak chytré, aby strhly most nebo tak něco, ne?

Teď jsem to nejspíš přivolala.

17\. 12. 2018

Pohádaly jsme se.

22\. 12. 2018

Plusy:

tekoucí voda (na příděl)

elektřina (od 6 do 10)

nemusím vařit

máma s Angie jsou ve Fort Dix (kousek přes hranice!)

prý je tam i jistá paní Jeffersonová, alias Dcera Jihu :D

Mínusy:

Emma se mnou nemluví

zatím jsem se nedostala na internet

pořád je zombie apokalypsa

můj otec, Philip D’Ambrosio, zemřel. Střelila jsem ho do hlavy, zabalila ho do pytle na odpadky a odtáhla na zahradu. Snad ho budu moct zakopat, až země nebude tak zmrzlá.

Jestli se tam ještě někdy vrátím.


	2. Intermezzo první: Twitter

_1\. 12. 2018 12:32 @ThomasJeffersonOfficial Protože svatba je základní právo a ne něco, do čeho by se měla míchat vláda._

_1\. 12. 2018 9:10 @KloMassy Opravdu chceme, aby se náš přední jižanský politik oblékal do růžové zástěrky a v přímém přenosu dováděl se svou čerstvou stážistkou manželkou? Začíná dávat smysl, proč senátor @ThomasJeffersonOfficial tak brojil pro homo svatby. #paniapaniJeffersonovi_

_12\. 2018 9:00 @DaughterOfTheSouth V dnešním díle se náš speciální host, @ThomasJeffersonOfficial, pokusí porazit Dceru Jihu v její vlastní hře. Zbraně: Vánoční sušenky! bit.ly/60QW33D_

_3\. 12. 2018 10:00 @WHO Útoky v New Jersey mohou být začátkem nové epidemie bit.ly/46A9PX77 #EncephalisOcultata_

_3\. 12. 2018 13:38 @PotUS Falešná média se mě snaží potopit celý život, ale sama při tom klesla až na dno. Zombie? Smutné!_

_3\. 12. 2018 11:20 @AlexHam www.NYPost.com/sciencetech/article-530406/jersey-in-the-middle-of-new-plague Tak co, @PotUS, pořád si myslíš, že to můžeme ignorovat? #nakazaEOD_


	3. Kapitola druhá: Podklady pro vydání Morning Post 12. 12. 2033

**2033 – Quebec**

**(Není snadné získat rozhovor s Gibertem Lafayettem – obzvlášť, když jste Američan. Zabralo mi téměř rok telefonátů, přemlouvání a dokonce uplácení, než jsem konečně dostal kladnou odpověď. Byly tu samozřejmě podmínky. Jedna z nich je, že se celý rozhovor bude vést ve francouzštině. Po několika odkladech tedy vyrážím do Quebecu i s mojí překladatelkou, slečnou Chernowovou. Je to Kanaďanka. Doufám, že bude sloužit jako nárazník mezi mnou a Motierovou nechutí ke všemu, co pochází z USA.**

**Lafayette vypadá starší než na svých necelých čtyřicet let, zjizvený deseti lety aktivní služby. Chernowová vedle mě se snaží nezírat na to, co mu po masakru u Christina River zůstalo z pravé nohy. Motiere si toho všimne. Usměje se. Až trochu moc široce – připomíná v tu chvíli ty, které posledních deset let lovil.)**

Chcete se podívat?

**(Slečna Chernowová nejprve větu přeloží, než jí dojde, že je směřovaná na ni. Není zvyklá na pozornost. Nakonec přikývne. Laffayete si vyhrne nohavici.)**

Sekali mi to nadvakrát. Nejdřív přímo na bojišti – Burr na mně ležel, abych se necukal, a Lee mi porcoval nohu. Ten parchant si to užíval. Burr mu musel vyrvat mačetu z ruky, aby si to nezopakoval i s mojí hlavou.

**Myslíte toho Burra, co zastřelil influencera Alexe Hamiltona?**

**(Přikývne.)**

Když jsem se to dozvěděl, málem jsem ho zabil. Hledal jsem Alexe na seznamu přeživších. Burr přišel a jen tak mezi řečí mi sdělil, že se nemusím namáhat. Že už se o to _postaral_.

**(Odmlčí se)**

Já…

Kde jsem to byl?

V nemocnici v Chads Fortu navrhovali utracení, ale plukovník Washington je přemluvil. Prý je přemlouval s pistolí v ruce, ale nevím. Nezdá se mi to. Washington… To je jedno. Hlavní je, že to se mnou zkusili. Sešili mě. Pak mě přivázali řetězem k posteli někde v kumbálu a nejmíň oblíbená sestřička mi chodila píchat antivirotika do páteře. Probral jsem se za měsíc. Se zlomenou rukou, jak jsem sebou škubal při záchvatech. A stejně to ve mně pořád je. Nesmím dávat krev, a až to zabalím, pro jistotu mi useknou hlavu.

Než se objevila vakcína, prý se takhle podařilo zachránit asi deset lidí. A půlce z nich to sežralo tolik mozku, že už se stejně neprobrali. Že zrovna já jsem měl takový štěstí.

**(Odmlčí se. Trochu se mu třesou ruce.)**

Ale vy jste se přišli zeptat na něco jiného. Na Vánoce roku 2018. Na Johna Laurense a naši velkou idiotskou výpravu z Kanady do Ameriky.

**(Přikývnu.)**

Tak za prvé: Nebyl to můj nápad. Zapište to. Měl jsem za život spoustu špatných nápadů, to nepopírám. Ale letět sem a pak se plížit zmrzlou divočinou, to vymyslel Laurens. On se rozhodl, že sedne na letadlo a půjde zachraňovat svoji životní lásku. Znal ho přes internet. Největší _love story_ tohoto století.

**Myslel jsem, že sem letěl za rodinou. Aspoň taková je oficiální verze.**

Za rodinou?

**(Rozesměje se.)**

Oficiální verze je za rodinou. Samozřejmě. Přece si nebudou dělat ostudu. Pan Henry Laurens s chotí se zármutkem oznamují, že jejich syn John zahynul tragickou smrtí v zoufalé snaze ještě jednou se setkat s lidmi, kterým telefonoval jen o Vánocích a narozeninách. Určitě to nemělo nic společného s jistým Alexem Hamiltonem, blogerem, aktivistou a všeobecně nevhodnou osobou, kterého měl Laurens poslední rok jako tapetu na mobilu.

Na druhou stranu, já mu na to skočil taky. Zaklepal na mě někdy kolem půlnoci. Laffe, letím zpátky domů, nechceš se přidat? Myslel jsem, že se konečně rozhodl vysvětlit ten svůj celoživotní **(evidentně někoho cituje)** _nezájem o něžnější pohlaví a intenzivní soustředění se na studium_ a potřebuje mě jako posilu. Takže jsem mu na to kývl. Kdy letíme? zeptal jsem se, a on mi klidně oznámil, že za tři hodiny.

Netuším, co měl původně v plánu, ale začalo se to sypat asi třicet minut před přistáním. Laurens mě vzbudil, prakticky v záchvatu paniky, že nás odklánějí na Kanadu, na letiště v Saint-Alexander. Nevím, jestli jste někdy byli v Saint-Alexander, ale je to díra uprostřed ničeho, kde nemají pomalu ani automat na kafe. Proti JFK docela zklamání, ale zase ne dost na to, aby mi kvůli tomu začal ječet do obličeje. Nebýt mě, asi by si to šel vyříkat s pilotem a na letišti by ho vyložili už v poutech.

**(Na chvíli se zamyslí.)**

Nebýt mě, mohli nás otočit zpátky do Londýna a nic z toho…

**(Pauza. Odkašle si.)**

Takže Laurens vstává ze sedadla, letuška se ho snaží uklidnit, já ho držím za bundu, napůl ještě spím a nechápu, co se sakra děje. Jsme pořád ještě nějakých osm set stop nad zemí. Laurens ječí. Je mu rozumět jen New York, Alex a umře. Ostatní cestující začínají být nervózní. Nakonec jsem ho až do přistání držel v podstatě na klíně a zacpával mu pusu. Jinak by snad na palubě začal vzpouru.

Ne, že by na to nakonec nedošlo.

Na letišti nám řekli tři věci. Za prvé, ve Státech je stanné právo. Za druhé, domů se vracíme za dalších dvanáct hodin. Bez výjimky. A za třetí, že jsme uprostřed ničeho a taky tam zůstaneme.

Panika v sále.

Laurens konečně zmlknul. Seděl na lavičce, kolena u brady a třásl se. Telefon v ruce. Pořád se snažil někomu dovolat, ale ozývalo se jen _dú, dý, díp, dú, dý, díp_ **(předvádí zvuk nespojeného hovoru)** , volaný účastník je dočasně nedostupný. Znovu a znovu a znovu. Nakonec jsem mu ho sebral.

A samozřejmě, kdo byl na obrazovce?

**(Evidentně čeká na odpověď.)**

Alex Hamilton.

Zasranej Alex Hamilton. A mně to začalo docházet. Jen asi o dvanáct hodin později, než mi to dojít mělo.

Pamatujete si ještě, jak to v Americe začalo? Všechny ty zprávy o jelenech, divných vraždách, o nových drogách, co člověku sežerou mozek? O lidech, co umírali po transplantacích? Člověk to prostě bral jako součást nekončícího _clusterfucku_ jménem Spojené státy americké. Četli jsme to a nadávali jsme, ale když člověk seděl na zadku v Anglii, nebylo toho zas tak moc, co by se s tím dalo dělat. Občas někdo napsal o zombiích, ale když mají někde invazi vraždících klaunů, nějak to přestanete brát vážně.

Laurens to četl taky. Jenže, na rozdíl ode mě, to vážně bral. Nevěřil na živé mrtvé. Ale tušil, že se blíží něco hodně, hodně zlého.

Pak se mu Alex jeden den neozval. Ani ten další. A další. A Laurens udělal to, co by udělal každý zamilovaný idiot. Koupil si letenku a vyrazil za ním.

A já se svezl s ním.

Takže jsme byli v Saint-Alexander a ráno jsme se měli vracet do Londýna. Lidi nadávali, brečeli, hádali se s obsluhou, ale co se tak dalo dělat… Usnul jsem na batohu. Laurens vedle mě.

Aspoň jsem si to myslel.

Pak jsem se probudil uprostřed noci, klepal jsem se zimou a po Laurensovi ani stopa. Říkám si, že si asi šel odskočit, jenže většina lidí nechodí na záchod s batohem a bundou. Prostě se rozhodl zmizet do tmy. V bundě na newyorský počasí a v pohorkách, co si poprvé vzal před odchodem na letiště.

Takže, co myslíte? Obul jsem se, vzal si kabát, našel Laurense, chytil ho za límec, dotáhl zpátky na letiště a tam ho držel, dokud nás ráno zase nenaskládali do letadla.

**(Zavrtí hlavou.)**

Takže jsem dostal hysterický záchvat, běhal jsem po letišti a řval. Asi si dokážete představit, co na to říkali ostatní – jsou dvě ráno a najednou o vás zakopne hysterickej černej chlápek, co něco vyřvává ve francouzštině. Nechápu, že po mně neskočili bezpečáci.

Po Laurensovi nikde ani stopa.

Naštěstí jsem měl ještě dost rozumu na to, abych se vrátil pro věci, než jsem vyrazil ven. I tak mě to málem porazilo – noc, chvíli před koncem roku, Kanada – a já měl na sobě svetr a kabát. Něco vidět se dalo jen u budovy a kolem přistávací dráhy. A vzadu u plotu se míhalo takové malé světýlko.

Když jsem tam dorazil, Laurens seděl opřený o sloupek plotu a popadal dech. Podle toho, jak se tvářil, už z toho plotu párkrát spadl. Podíval se na mě. Kdybych měl rozum, nebo nějakou vůli, tak si ho hodím přes rameno a odnesu ho zpátky do haly. Jenže štěněcí oči Johna Laurense byly na mě moc. Nějak se mi podařilo přesvědčit sám sebe, že to půjde. Že nás do hodiny nezastřelí policie nebo nás něco ve tmě nezakousne. Že to bude dobrodružství.

Nakonec jsme ucloumali kus pletiva a podlezli. Jen tak tak – pořád mám na zádech jizvu, jak jsem se chytil o drát.

**(Slečna Chernowová tázavě nadzvedne obočí, ale překládá dál.)**

Ale byli jsme venku. Bez plánů, skoro bez peněz a jen s nejasnou představou, kde jsme a kterým směrem je Amerika.

_Hurray!_

Bylo nám jasný, že po vlastních se moc daleko nedostaneme. Zas takový idioti jsme nebyli. Nejdřív jsme chtěli alespoň dostopovat k hranici. Jenže to by znamenalo mluvit s lidmi, vymýšlet si historky, kam vlastně jedeme… Nechtělo se nám to riskovat.

Po pár kilometrech jsme narazili na vesnici. Taková díra uprostřed ničeho. Krám, kde naštěstí brali i vaše peníze, pár domů. Pár aut. Není zas tak těžké najít někoho, kdo zapomíná zamykat. Nahodit motor je už horší. Pořád jsem čekal, že z domu vyrazí obří Kanaďan s brokovnicí a vysvětlí nám, co se u nich na vsi dělá zlodějům.

**První zkušenost se zločinem?**

Hmm… Stahoval jsem filmy, párkrát někomu dal přes tlamu a jednou zdrhl z baru bez placení. Evidentně jsem přesně ten imigrant, před kterým váš tehdejší prezident varoval. Jen s tím kradením aut jsem měl trochu potíže. Ale nakonec se mi to povedlo. Dokonce jsem v přihrádce našel mapu. Už nám chybělo jen pár pytlíků křupek a cédéčko s muzikou. Laurens si dokonce začal zpívat. V tu chvíli asi věřil, že se dostaneme do New Yorku, on najde Alexe, padnou si do náručí a všechno se dá do pořádku. Prostě _power of love…_

**(Pousměje se, a poprvé za náš rozhovor vypadá ten úsměv opravdově. Jen nerad ho z té vzpomínky ruším.)**

**Ale až do Států jste nedorazili.**

**(Úsměv se znovu ztratí.)**

Ne.

**Co se stalo?**

Co se tak stává, když křižujete po těch nejhorších okreskách v autě, které předtím stálo půl roku na příjezdovce. Došel nám benzín. Byli jsme ale už tak daleko, že jsme se nemohli vrátit. Amerika už byla jen pár kilometrů od nás.

**(Otřese se.)**

Pár kilometrů od nás. A pak dalších sto padesát, dvě stě přes les k nejbližší civilizaci. To v případě, že se neztratíte. S minimálními zásobami, oblečení v podstatě do města a bez zkušeností. Skoro si tu cestu nepamatuju. Jen rozmazanou bílou nicotu kolem mě, hroznou zimu a únavu. A Laurensovu bundu pořád před mnou. Prakticky jsme nespali. Jen hodinu, dvě denně, za chůze. A v lese kolem nás něco bylo.

**Mrtví?**

Tenhle daleko od lidí spíš medvědi. Ale jestli to byly zombie, chápu, proč nás nechali na pokoji. Zombie neútočí z hladu. Necítí hlad, stejně jako necítí bolest nebo strach nebo cokoli jiného. V nemocnici mi to vysvětlovali. Ten virus je jako vzteklina, nutí je kousat kolem sebe. Jenže mrtví se nenakazí. A my měli být už dávno po smrti. Umrznout nebo se prostě zhroutit vyčerpáním. Asi jste viděl mojí tehdejší fotku. Za těch pár dní jsem zhubnul tak osm kilo, měl jsem omrzliny přes půl obličeje, sotva jsem chodil…

**George Eacker se tímhle argumentem hájil.**

A prošlo mu to. Ten parchant dostal „dovolenou na dobu neurčitou“ a přežil Válku bez škrábnutí, protože vaše armáda radši řekne, že zaměstnává idiota s půlkou mozku, než aby uznala, proč po nás tenkrát Ecker střílel.

**Proč tedy?**

Slečna Angelica Schuyler napsala dost jasně.

**Raději bych to slyšel od vás.**

Ode mě? Nejsem dost objektivní. Jejich slova, ne moje. Eacker určitě jenom neslyšel, jak ho Laurens prosí o pomoc. **(Pomalu přidává na hlase)** Jenom si nevšiml, že ještě dýchá. A jenom se mu třásly ruce, proto ho střelil do břicha a ne mezi oči. Jenom nevěděl, že mrtví většinou nekrvácejí. Jenom se spletl. Jenom proto mě nechal klečet na zemi s rukama za hlavou. Jenom proto mě střelil taky, když jsem se pohnul. Nemohl jsem nic udělat. Jackie… **(přeskočí mu hlas)** Laurens ležel kousek ode mě a umíral, třásl se bolestí a strachem a já jsem nemohl nic udělat.

Mockrát jsem slyšel, že nás Válka spojila. Že vymazala rozdíly mezi lidmi. Takže to určitě nemělo nic společného s tím, že před ním stáli dva barevní, a on měl pušku a tu nejlepší výmluvu na světě.

**(Podívá se na mě. Ten příliš široký úsměv je zpátky)**

Stačí vám to takhle?


	4. Intermezzo druhé: Twitter

_4\. 12. 2018 11:52_

_@ThomasJeffersonOfficial_

_Před hodinou dorazila na farmu nová zásilka kuřat. Pokud půjde vše podle plánu, měli bychom být od jara samostatní v otázce vajec a kuřecího. #farmanakopecku_

_12\. 12. 2018 9:00_

_@CDCEmergency_

_Případ #EncephalusOcultata nově zaznamenán ve Virginii. V případě podezření na výskyt prosím kontaktujte CDC na cdc.gov/enc…_


	5. Kapitola třetí: Hlášení des. Angelici Schuyler

**OD: (SRG. ADAM STEPHEN)**

**PRO: (*************)**

**Hlášení závažné situace č. 001776**

**Shrnutí události** : Tým 2.3. Delta Company prováděl hlídku v oblasti 6 Lincoln/Penobscot. Desátník George Eacker a desátník Angelica Schuyler byli vysláni prozkoumat podezřelou aktivitu v oblasti jižního přítoku Penobscotu. V 221500 zaznamenal Eacker pohyb dvou postav zhruba 1500 stop jižně od jejich pozice. Z důvodu, že by se mohlo jednat o přeživší, je opakovaně požádal o identifikaci. Žádost zůstala bez jasné reakce. Z důvodného podezření, že se jedná o nakažené, vypálil Eacker po posledním varování dvě rány směrem k přibližujícím se postavám.

Po podrobnějším prozkoumání bylo zjištěno, že se jedná o civilisty, později identifikované jako John Laurens a Gilbert Lafayette. Benteen byl střelbou zasažen do břicha a přes okamžitou první pomoc ze strany desátníka Schuylerové svým zraněním podlehl. Lafayette byl zraněn pouze mírně.

Desátník Schuylerová posléze obvinila des. Eackera, že Laurense zabil záměrně, a napadla ho pažbou své zbraně. Šarvátku ukončil velitel týmu 2.3., seržant Adam Stephen.

Desátník Eacker byl ošetřen dr. Hosackem. Desátník Schuylerová byla vzata do vazby až do dalšího prošetření tohoto případu.

Následující prohlášení bylo sepsáno dobrovolně pro (cenzurováno), takto zástupce Kriminální vyšetřovací služby armády Spojených států. Činím tuto výpověď na základě své svobodné vůle a bez jakéhokoli nátlaku na moji osobu. Jsem si plně vědoma, že toto prohlášení se týká zabití civilní osoby.

Pro účely identifikace: Je mi 25 let a narodila jsem se 20. února 1993. Číslo mého sociálního pojištění je 101-09-3450, pohlaví ženské, měřím přibližně 66 palců a vážím 158 liber. V současné době pobývám na základně McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst, Burlington, New Jersey. Jsem členem armády Spojených států, v této době přiřazená k druhému praporu 108. pěšího pluku, s hodností desátník.

Do vyhlášení stanného práva dne 14. 12. 2018 jsem se na základně (cenzurováno) připravovala pro výsadek v Sýrii. V době incidentu byla moje četa umístěna v oblasti Penobscot, Maine v rámci včasného zadržení a likvidace nakažených. S desátníkem George Eckerem jsem sloužila v týmu 2.3. pod velením seržanta Adama Stephena.

Můj vztah s desátníkem Eackerem byl od mého příchodu k jednotce poněkud napjatý. Prvotní interakce spočívaly převážně v Jacksonově snaze navázat se mnou, jako s jedinou ženou v týmu, sexuální vztah. Jednal se mnou tedy poměrně přátelsky, ačkoli často sklouzával k nevyžádaným komentářům na moji osobu. Postupem času se jeho chování vyhrotilo a začaly se v něm projevovat výhrady proti mé rase. Jmenovitě docházelo k nařčením, že jsem se do týmu dostala kvůli „n(cenzurováno)é protekci”, a dokonce výhrůžkám, že „by si mě mohl někdo ve tmě splést s jedním z nich (nakaženým)”. Moje snahy řešit tuto situaci přímo s Eackerem byly neúspěšné, stejně jako požadavky na zahájení disciplinární akce u velitele týmu, seržanta Stephena, a u jeho přímých nadřízených.

Tyto problémy, které z počátku zasahovaly pouze moji spolupráci s Eackerem, začaly mít s postupem času vliv nejen na Eackerovu profesionalitu přímo v akci, ale i na výkon celého týmu 2.3. Delta Company. Eacker šířil teorii, že určité skupiny obyvatelstva jsou k nákaze náchylnější než jiné, ať už z genetických nebo sociálních důvodů. Zda této teorii doopravdy věřil, nebo zda mu sloužila pouze jako ospravedlnění pro jeho chování, nemohu odhadovat. Je však nepopiratelné, že ovlivňovala jeho přístup k přeživším, a že měla vliv na jeho rozhodování během vyšetřovaného incidentu.

Dne 20. prosince 2018 jsem byla s týmem 2.3. Delta Company vyslána na hlídku do oblasti Lincoln/Penobscot 6 v rámci včasného varování před výskytem nakažených a vyhledávání přeživších. Ve 2200 jsem byla s desátníkem Eackerem vyslána do oblasti jižního přítoku Penobscotu, kde předchozí letecké hlídky hlásily podezřelou aktivitu. Po zhruba 10 minutách zaslechl desátník Eacker pohyb jižně od naší pozice a vyrazil směrem, odkud zvuk zaslechl. V mírném odstupu jsem ho následovala. Terén v okolí jižního přítoku Penobscotu bránil vizuálnímu kontaktu s desátníkem Eackerem.

V 2215 jsem zaslechla hlas, o kterém se mohu domnívat, že patřil Johnu Laurensovi. Kvůli vzdálenosti a Laurensově nezřetelnému projevu jsem mu plně nerozuměla. Z tónu a zaslechnutých částí rozhovoru jsem ale dokázala odvodit, že přešel hranice z Kanady a že desátníka Eackera žádá o pomoc. Desátník Eacker na Laurensovi prosby nijak neodpovídal. Vzápětí jsem zaslechla výstřel.

Oproti oficiálnímu hlášení byl Laurens zasažen zblízka a před výstřelem nezaznělo ze strany desátníka Eackera žádné varování.

Krátce poté jsem dorazila do dohledové vzdálenosti od desátníka Eackera. John Laurens v té chvíli ležel na zemi před desátníkem Eackerem a krvácel ze střelné rány na břiše. Gilbert Lafayette klečel s rukama za hlavou a prosil desátníka Eackera, aby mu dovolil se o Laurense postarat. Desátník Eacker mu mířil svou zbraní na hlavu.

Vykřikla jsem, abych na sebe upozornila a abych Eackera odradila od jeho činu. Otočil se po zvuku a sklonil zbraň. Přesto vyšla další rána, nejspíš však nezáměrná, způsobená škubnutím Eackerových prstů na spoušti. Střela zasáhla Lafayetta do boku, ale nezdálo se, že by se jednalo o vážnější zranění.

Odstrčila jsem desátníka Eackera a začala jsem Laurensovi poskytovat první pomocí. Rychlost, s jakou krvácel, napovídala, že byla poškozena některá z břišních tepen. Tento odhad byl později potvrzen při pitvě, provedené doktorem Davidem Hosackem na základně McGuire-Dix-Lakehurst. Závažnost a typ zranění spolu s prodlevou před zahájením ošetření způsobila, že se John Laurens rychle dostal do šoku a ztratil vědomí. Posléze u něj došlo k zástavě dýchání. I přes okamžitou resuscitaci prováděné mnou a Gilbertem Lafayettem se nepodařilo Laurense oživit.

Desátník Eacker se pokoušel svoje chování obhajovat obavou, že se mohlo jednat o nakažené, a argumentoval tím, že se mu od Laurense a Lafayetta nedostalo odpovědi na předchozí varování. Upozornila jsem ho na fakt, že jsem předchozí situaci zaslechla a že k žádnému varování nedošlo. Desátník Eacker se mě začal snažit zastrašit tím, že nadřízení budou spíše věřit jeho verzi než výpovědi „tří n(cenzurováno)ů”. Když začalo být jasné, že Laurens svým zraněním podlehne, opravil pak toto prohlášení na „dvou n(cenzurováno)ů”.

Pod vlivem psychického vypětí jsem se v tuto chvíli zachovala proti protokolu. Když se desátník Eacker otočil k odchodu, udeřila jsem ho přes zátylek pažbou svojí pušky a srazila ho k zemi. Posléze jsem ho praštila opakovaně pěstí do obličeje. Tato zranění byla zdokumentována dr. Hosackem po našem návratu na základnu. Eacker mi v obraně způsobil zranění v obličeji a na trupu, která však nevyžadovala lékařské ošetření.

Než jsem mohla desátníka Eacker zranit závažněji, dorazil seržant Adam Stephen, jenž mě od Eackera odvlekl.

Mé chování bylo neprofesionální, a proto se nijak neohrazuji proti mé následující vazbě ani proti jakýmkoli sankcím, které mohou z této situace pro mě ještě plynout. Domnívám se však, že rozhodnutí desátníka George Eackera bylo rasově motivováno a že smrt Johna Laurense by měla být klasifikována jako vražda a podle toho by také měla být tato situace dále posuzována. Rovněž se domnívám, že seržant Adam Stephen se pokoušel záměrně zakrýt některé skutečnosti, ať už z obav z poškození pověsti jednotky, nebo z jakýchkoliv předsudků vůči Johnu Laurensovi a Gilbert Lafayettovi.

Sepsáno dne 8. února 2019

Des. Angelica Schuyeler


	6. Intermezzo třetí: Twitter

_8\. 12. 2018 10:31@ThomasJeffersonOfficial Vážený @AlexHam by se mohl podívat do historie – ne vždy je boj proti zbraním bojem za bezpečí těch nejohroženějších. Mulfordův zákon, 1967?_

_6\. 12. 2018 16:14 @AlexHam Nejchudší Virgiňané bojují o život proti #nakazaEOD a rozpadu zdravotnictví, ale senátor @ThomasJeffersonOfficial vidí důvod, aby mohl začít střílet “plebs”._

_6\. 12. 2018 15:27 @ThomasJeffersonOfficial Po událostech v Danville musíme přijmout fakt, že ozbrojené složky nemohou vždy reagovat včas a dostatečně. Lidé mají právo se bránit. Oprášil jsem pušku a chystám se na lov. Možná ještě není sezóna, ale nenechám tu pobíhat přenašeče. #nakazaEOD_

_9\. 12. 2018 9:20 @ThomasJeffersonOfficial Konečně! Po několika týdnech ignorování situace se začíná jednat. #nakazaEOD #EncephalisOcultata_

_9\. 12. 2018 9:15 @CDCEmergency Ve Washingtonu, D. C. začíná krizová rada @HHSgov ve věci #EncephalisOcultata a jejího šíření v Severní Americe._

_10\. 12. 2018 18:52 @ThomasJeffersonOfficial Update z krizové rady @HHSgov: Dvě hodiny už se dohadujeme, jestli je #EncephalisOcultata hoax a kdo ho vytvořil. #nakazaEOD_


	7. Kapitola čtvrtá: Blog Daughter of the South

* * *

19\. 12. 2018

**_POŘÁD NAŽIVU!_ **

_Počet komentářů: 125_

Pro všechny, kteří tu nechali komentáře – dobrá zpráva! Jsem naživu a v pořádku. Prozatím mám jen omezené připojení k síti, takže na pořádný příspěvek si budete muset ještě počkat.

Držte se. Brzy se zase uvidíme.

Vaše Sally

1\. 1. 2019

**_ZPRÁVY Z FORT DIX_ **

_Počet komentářů: 216_

Ze všeho nejdřív bych se chtěla omluvit za dvě věci:

  * Dlouhá přestávka ve psaní. Připojení tady ve Fort Dix je mizerné a musela jsem hodně dlouho přemlouvat a uplácet velitele, aby mě vůbec pustil k počítačům. Nakonec se nade mnou (a nad vámi, čtenáři) smiloval a jeden mi přenechal. Dokonce se do něj ani nemusejí dávat děrné štítky.
  * Žádný novoroční recept. Měla jsem připravený parádní slavnostní dezert ve virginském stylu, jak ho asi vařila moje pra-pra-prababička pro svoji majitelku. Článek jsem ale uložila jen na laptopu, ne v Cloundu – přesně tak, ani po třech letech psaní a velké aféře s "utopenou kuchařkou" jsem si nezapamatovala, že si mám věci ukládat na více místech – a bude asi chvíli trvat, než se k němu dostanu.



Čímž se dostáváme k tomu, co jsem vám chtěla povědět. Berte to zároveň jako omluvu za moji nepřítomnost a náhradu za ztracený článek.

Tady na blogu vám občas dávám rady, jak přežít v kuchyni. Všechny ingredience si připravte předem. Studená a horká pánev vypadá úplně stejně. Pořiďte si pořádný nůž a starejte se o něj.

Nikdy jsem nevěřila, že to poslední pravidlo mi jednou zachrání život.

Ti z vás, kteří sledují můj Instagram, ví, že jsem na začátku prosince byla v NY natáčet do _Good Morning America_. Chtěla jsem ještě pár dní zůstat, než vyrazím do Washingtonu za Thomasem.

Nejspíš byste čekali, že jsem ve vzduchu _cítila předzvěst blížící se katastrofy_ – a měli byste pravdu. Jenže tu samou předzvěst už dýchám od minulého ledna, takže jsem tomu nevěnovala pozornost. Člověk se potřebuje občas uvolnit a přestat myslet na velké věci, jinak by se zbláznil. Takže jsem si raději zašla do Park Slope na mléčný koktejl, psala a snažila se být v klidu.

Vyrazit jsem chtěla dvanáctého prosince.

Jinak též známého jako Den propuknutí.

První hlášení přišlo, když už jsem sedala do auta. Lincolnův tunel byl ucpaný. Stočila jsem auto k severu s tím, že přejedu most Verazzano Narrows a v Newarku se napojím na dálnici 95 a po ní dojedu až do DC.

Pamatujete si Houston v roce 2005, když se dvě třetiny města rozhodly ujet hurikánu Rita? Když se doprava celý den skoro nepohnula a lidé se pekli v autech? Proti zácpě na silnici 278 to byla projížďka po předměstí. Tisíce aut, nárazník na nárazník, rychlost pár centimetrů za hodinu. Bez topení – motor jsem musela vypnout, aby mi nedošel benzín. A všude kolem mě troubila auta, pokřikovali řidiči a někdo neustále (mně, jemné jižanské dámě na očích) močil u krajnice. Zůstala jsem uvízlá někde v polovině mostu.

Nevzpomínám si, kdy jsem usnula. Venku byla najednou tma a někdo mi klepal na okno.

Asi už o mně víte, že nejsem největší fanoušek hororů. Připadají mi nudné, předvídatelné a plné klišé a stereotypů, které mi jdou na nervy. Možná jsem jich měla sledovat víc. Možná bych pak okamžitě, ještě se zavřenýma očima, nesáhla po tlačítku otevírání okénka.

Zachránil mě vypnutý motor auta. Tlačítko cvaklo naprázdno a já jsem si konečně uvědomila, kde jsem. Otočila jsem se k okénku, abych se podívala, kdo klepe.

Teď, skoro měsíc od Propuknutí, je už asi každému jasné, kdo se ke mně snažil dostat. Jenže pro mě to byl první nemrtvý, kterého jsem viděla. Vlastně jsem ani nevěděla, co je to zač. Internet byl plný pověstí o davové hysterii, nových drogách a vládních pokusech a všechno to znělo jako ten nejhloupější hoax, jaký jsem v životě četla. Živí mrtví. Jistě.

Hoax mi teď slintal a vrčel deset centimetrů od obličeje a já odletěla na opačnou stranu auta tak rychle, až jsem si málem vyrazila dech. A hned zase zpátky, když se mi za zády ozvalo další zakvílení.

Vážený pane, který jste mi prodal mého Land Cruisera – tvrdil jste mi, že přežije úplně všechno, včetně živelné katastrofy. Buď jste lhal, nebo jste nepočítal se zombie apokalypsou.

Na někoho, kdo by se podle všech pravidel neměl hýbat, mají zombie celkem slušnou koordinaci, a když vám začnou bušit do okna, netrvá dlouho a dostanou se skrz. Měla jsem pár vteřin na to, abych našla něco, čím se dá bránit.

Tady přichází ke slovu můj nůž. Přesněji osm palců dlouhý kuchařský nůž Wusthof z karbonové oceli. Schopný zvládnout cokoli od cibule po porcování celého kuřete.

Jak se ukázalo, dá se použít i na probodnutí lidské hlavy skrz spodní čelist až do mozku.

Ty první momenty byly, přiznám se, dost úžasné. Jsem akční hrdinka! Neohrožená bojovnice s živými mrtvými! Měla jsem na noži nabodnutou hlavu kvílejícího a pomalu dodělávajícího nemrtvého!

Pane bože, měla jsem na noži nabodnutou hlavu kvílejícího a pomalu dodělávajícího nemrtvého!!!

Moje jediné štěstí bylo, že jsem v tašce neměla nůž na chleba. Ten už bych asi nevypáčila. Wusthof ale vyjel celkem ochotně. Nemrtvý se s žuchnutím svezl na asfalt. Ostatním to evidentně nijak nevadilo. Na jedné straně auta už se po mně sápali rámem rozbitého okna, na té druhé už nebyli daleko od toho samého. Nemohla jsem probodávat jednoho po druhém. Ne, když další čekali hned za nimi, až na ně dojde řada.

Jediná volná cesta byla nahoru – skrz střešní okénko. To jsou ty chvíle, kdy člověk v dálce slyší, jak se jeho tělocvikář ze střední směje. Ale dostala jsem se na střechu. Jestli jsem u toho trochu nedůstojně hekala, to je mezi mnou a mostem plným nemrtvých.

Stála jsem tam, trochu sněžilo, mrzly mi uši a prsty a všude kolem se potáceli a mručeli mrtví. Pár centimetrů ode mě. Kdokoli s trochou zdravého rozumu by zalezl a snažil se nebýt vidět. Možná by si i pobrečel.

Takže jsem neměla na výběr. Udělala jsem krok zpátky.

A skočila.

Přede mnou byla míle a půl mostu po střechách aut.

Čtenáři, jestli se tomu můžete vyhnout, snažte se neběhat po střechách aut. Zvlášť v polovině prosince kloužou podstatně víc, než bych kdy čekala. Ve spoustě případů mě před pádem zachránil jen střešní nosič a vědomí, že kousek pode mnou čekají zástupy nemrtvých na to, až udělám chybu.

Až jednou se mi zachytit nepodařilo.

Podle filmových klišé mi měl v tu chvíli před očima proletět celý život. Pokud je to pravda, dá se můj život zestručnit na moji matku a její nechuť k botám s hladkou podrážkou. Pak mi pod chodidlem praskl něčí nos. Ten zvuk si nejspíš budu pamatovat do konce života. Krátké, suché křupnutí. O vteřinu později jsem dopadla na asfalt tak prudce, že jsem do něj málem udělala důlek. Zůstala jsem ležet, omráčená, a nemohla se pohnout. Nůž přistál jen kousek ode mě. Co jsem měla dělat? Nejsem akční hrdinka.

Adrenalin je naštěstí mocný spojenec. Ten a představa článků o mojí smrti: „Žena si svým oblečením sama říkala o zakousnutí, rozhodla skupina mužů.” Když se první z nich sklonil, aby si kousl, dokázala jsem nějak sevřít prsty kolem rukojeti nože a bodnout.

Až se mě někdo bude ptát, jak jsem přežila, asi nebudu schopná odpovědět úplně jasně. Vím jen, že jsem kolem sebe sekala nožem a ječela. Byla jsem berserk a s každým zásahem to bylo jednodušší. Možná jsem se začala i smát.

A pak po mně někdo začal střílet.

Nakonec se ukázalo, že střílejí do těch kolem mě, ale ve chvíli, kdy mi nad hlavou začaly svištět kulky, jsem nedokázala myslet úplně jasně. Měla jsem jenom vztek. Probojovat se mostem mrtvých, jen abych na posledních pár stopách schytala ránu doprostřed čela? Kapitáne Washingtone, jestli čtete můj blog, omlouvám se. Za tu ránu pěstí, co jsem vám dala místo poděkování. A za to, že jsem jmenovitě vám pozvracela boty. Byla jsem ve stresu. Ale slovíčko varování by se pro příště hodilo.

Další aktualizace snad přijde dřív než za měsíc. Do té doby – zůstaňte v bezpečí!

Váš zombie berserk Sally


	8. Intermezzo čtvrté: Twitter

_11\. 12. 2018 5:21 @FoxNews BREAKING NEWS: Prezident převezen do nemocnice Holy Cross po prudkém zhoršení zdravotního stavu._

_14\. 12. 2018 00:06 @ThomasJeffersonOfficial PROSÍM, pokud jste v okolí New Yorku, budu vděčný za jakékoli informace o mé ženě Sally @DaughteroftheSouth. Naposledy jsem s ní mluvil 12. prosince._


	9. Kapitola pátá: Přepis videozáznamů a_vega3051 – 3059.wmv pro potřeby Úřadu pro poválečnou rekonstrukci

(a_ham3051.wmv)  
[Obraz ve svislém formátu, roztřesený, natáčený na kameru mobilního telefonu. Sídliště. Dveře a okna v přízemních patrech jsou zatlučená. Záběr se pomalu otáčí kolem dokola. Podle slunce je kolem poledne, ale okolí je kompletně opuštěné. Ticho, jediný zvuk je praskání sněhu.]  
[Mužský hlas, mimo záběr]: 26. prosince 2018. Sídliště Cornelia Drewa, ulice W 142, Harlem. Před čtrnácti dny bylo vyhlášeno stanné právo. Od té doby čekáme na evakuaci. Začíná váznout dodávka vody, elektřiny, vytápění… Hůř než obvykle... Zásobování neexistuje. Snažili jsme se kontaktovat vedení města, vládu, armádu – nic.  
Opustili nás.  
Část lidí už se pokusila odejít dřív, ale nemáme o nich žádné zprávy. Nevíme…  
[Vzdálené kvílení.] Do hajzlu! [Záběr se stočí k zemi, míhá se ze strany na stranu. Zvuk kroků se zrychlí do běhu. Kvílení se postupně vzdaluje. Pohyb se zpomaluje. Hlasité oddechování.] To bylo… To bylo blízko. To bylo blízko.  
[Záběr se otočí na mluvčího. Muž okolo 25 let, rozcuchané vlasy, tmavé kruhy pod očima. Pohledem neustále těká někam za kameru. Šeptá.] Prošli asi 300 stop ode mě. Asi si mě nevšimli, ale nebudu to testovat. Pokusím se dostat do Fort Dix.  
Zkusím udržet telefon funkční, jak dlouho to jenom půjde. Chci zdokumentovat svoji cestu do Fort Dix. Chci zdokumentovat, co se stalo se světem. A až jednou budou soudit ty, kteří nás tu nechali umřít, tak tohle bude jeden z důkazů.  
Moje jméno je Alex Hamilton. Uvidíme se v New Jersey.

(A_ham3052.wmv)  
[Obraz ve svislém formátu, v ostrém bezpečnostním osvětlení. Detail na tvář. Chvěje se. V pozadí jsou slyšet rány a tlumené kvílení.]  
[Šeptem.] Konečně jsem se dostal k Lincolnově tunelu. Ta míle přes Manhattan mi trvala skoro celý den. Nepočítal jsem s tím, na kolik mrtvých narazím.   
[Rány. Zřetelně s sebou škubne.] No a pak je tu problém s tunelem. Spousta lidí se tudy nejspíš snažila dostat během prvního dne a… [další rány] proměnili se. Plný tunel potenciálních zombie, namačkaných v autech. A mezitím já, první čerstvé maso po čtrnácti dnech hladovění…  
[Odmlčí se. Rány se teď zdají o hodně silnější.]  
Asi nemám na výběr, co?  
[Trochu nuceně se usměje.]  
Moje jméno je Alex Hamilton. Uvidíme se na druhé straně.

(A_ham3053.wmv)  
[Obraz ve svislém formátu. Hamilton sedí opřený o zeď, je o něco bledší, než v předchozích záznamech. Je bez bundy, na pravé paži je mu pod rukávem vidět obvaz. Několikrát se naprázdno nadechne, než začne mluvit.]  
[Chraplavě.] 28. prosince 2018, Weehawken, New Jersey. Zabarikádoval jsem se v opuštěném domě na Gregory Ave. Elektřina už neběží, ale podařilo se mi rozchodit kotel, takže tu není tak hrozná zima jako venku. Zůstalo tu dost jídla. Většinu ledničky jsem musel vyházet, ale je tu hodně konzerv, abych pár dní neumřel hlady.  
[Zarazí se na poslední větě.] Co se týče cesty do Fort Dix… asi budu muset svůj plán trochu přehodnotit. Průchod Lincolnovým tunelem byl [Odkašle si.] komplikovanější, než jsem doufal.  
[Obraz se na moment roztřese, než se znovu zaostří. Hamilton opřel telefon tak, aby ho při natáčení nemusel držet. Vrátí se ke stěně a začne rozmotávat obvaz na ruce. Občas sykne bolestí. Nakonec se mu ho podaří sundat. Otisk zubů na kůži je červený a opuchlý, viditelně zanícený.]  
Včera jsem si měřil teplotu a mám asi 100. Buď jsem se nakazil, nebo se mi náhodou podařilo zároveň se nechat pokousat a chytit chřipku. [Pokrčí rameny.] Těch osmdesát mil do Fort Dix… Měl jsem problém vyjít schody sem do patra.  
[Pauza.] To ale neznamená, že se vzdávám. Ani náhodou. Cestou jsem se zastavil v lékárně a vzal jsem tam tohle. [Natáhne se mimo záběr. Vrátí se s plnou hrstí lahviček a krabiček. Jednu po druhé zvedá a čte.] Primaxim. Cefzil. Fortaz. Trobicin. Amoxil. Septra. Upřímně řečeno, je to ten nejhorší nápad, co jsem kdy měl. [Pauza.] Druhý nej… Rozhodně je vysoko na seznamu. Četl jsem si seznam vedlejších účinků, a jestli nedostanu alergickou reakci, tak mi to nejspíš sežere nervy a ledviny.  
Jenže druhá možnost je čekat. A já jsem viděl, co se stane...  
[Přeskočí mu hlas. Odmlčí se. Otočí se na moment od kamery. Když se otočí zpátky, má zarudlé oči, ale zní o něco klidněji.]  
Tohle jsem neměl v plánu. Na jaře jsem měl státnicovat. Chtěl jsem dál psát, chtěl jsem pomáhat lidem, chtěl jsem nějak dát svět do pořádku. A když všechny ostatní plány šly do háje, chtěl jsem zachránit alespoň ty, co zůstali doma v Harlemu. Chtěl jsem natočit, co se stalo. Chtěl jsem natočit důkaz. Ne selhání systému, ale toho, že systém nikdy neměl fungovat pro všechny.  
Na nic z toho už asi nedojde. Nechci se vzdávat. Vezmu si všechny ty léky a budu se snažit uzdravit, ale…  
[Pauza.]  
Když nic z toho nebude fungovat, rozhodl jsem se udělat alespoň jednu věc. Pro všechny, co to jednou snad uvidí, chci natočit, jak se umírá.  
Moje jméno je Alex Hamilton. Uvidíme se příště.

(A_ham3054.wmv)  
[Obraz ve svislém formátu. Hamilton leží na posteli, hlavu opřenou o nataženou paži.]  
29\. prosince, 2018. Včera jsem začal svojí improvizovanou léčbu, a i když jsem se zatím neproměnil v slintající monstrum, cítím se dost podobně. Antibiotika mi nejspíš vyřadila zažívání z provozu, a co nevyzvracím, to jde ven druhou stranou. Snažím se to zaspat, ale [Záběr se otočí k oknu a zpátky. Je slyšet kvílení.] ty věci nechtějí zmlknout.  
[Zbledne. Přitiskne si dlaň přes ústa.] Moment.  
[Položí telefon. Záběr se otočí ke stropu. Je slyšet rychlé kroky, otevírání dveří, pak dávení. Po několika minutách se Hamilton vrátí. Vlasy má přilepené potem k čelu.]  
Když nad tím tak přemýšlím, možná mi pořád ještě není nejhůř, jak mi zatím bylo. [Trochu hystericky se zasměje.] Za pár dní se už asi budu potácet a jíst mozky – pohoda, už jsem zažil i horší! Jsem buďto ten největší optimista na světě, nebo ten největší smolař.  
Moje jméno je Alex Hamilton. Uvidíme se příště.

(A_ham3055.wmv)  
[Záběr ve svislém formátu. Šero. Hamilton sedí na posteli, deku přehozenou kolem ramen. V klíně má položenou misku. Volnou ruku má bezvládně svěšenou podél těla.]  
30\. prosince 2018. Čtvrtý den od nákazy. Ta rána se nijak nehojí, spíš naopak. Zkoušel jsem ji vyčistit, jak jen to šlo, ale nejsem doktor. Navíc jsem v té ruce úplně ztratil cit.  
[Odmlčí se.] Nejdivnější ale je, jak hrozně se nudím. [Tónem naznačí citaci.] Kdyby… až se civilizace zhroutí, tak na tyhle hlouposti nebudeš mít čas, takhle nějak se to říkalo, ne? No… pro někoho asi musela být zombie apokalypsa trochu zklamání. Za poslední tři dny jsem přečetl všechno, co jsem tu našel, psal a koukal z okna. Vážně by se mi hodil někdo další. Začínám mít trochu problémy s chozením.  
[Kvílení venku přidá na hlasitosti. Hamilton se zamračí a pokusí se zacpat si uši. Za pár vteřin mu povolí nervy. Otočí se k oknu a otevře ho.]  
[Ječí.] Nemůžete aspoň na chvíli [Zasténá, chytí se za hlavu. Sveze se zpátky na postel.]  
[Šeptem.] Tohle nebyl dobrý nápad.  
Moje jméno je Alex Hamilton. Uvidíme se příště.

(A_ham3056.wmv)  
[Obraz ve svislém formátu. Hamilton leží na boku. Vypadá mnohem vyčerpaněji než předchozí dny. Většinu času má zavřené oči.]  
Dnes je… [Snaží se vzpomenout.] 30. pros… [Zamračí se.] ne… 31. prosince? Snad. Začal jsem mít výpadky. Ztrácím představu o tom, kolik je hodin, co je za den… Kde jsem. Co se děje. Skoro jsem nespal. Možná hodinu, dvě? Ty věci venku si nedají pokoj ani v noci. A když jsem usnul… [Roztřeseně se nadechne.] byl jsem zpátky... Zpátky doma. [Usměje se.]  
Zajímalo by mě, jestli má tohle natáčení vlastně cenu. Napsal jsem na zadní stranu telefonu svoje heslo, ale napadne někoho, že by ho mohl zapnout? Najde se vůbec? Zůstane tu někdo, koho by to zajímalo?  
Elizo, doufám, že jsi v pořádku. Je to tak dávno, co jsem tě viděl. Asi mi už nikdy neodpustíš. Na tom nesejde. Nezasloužím si, abys mi odpustila. Hlavně, když zůstaneš naživu.  
Jackie… Nejspíš jsi někde v Anglii, v bezpečí. Čteš o tom, co se děje v Americe a chceš se zvednout, jet sem a pomáhat. Nikdy ses nedokázal dívat, jak někdo trpí. Snad neuděláš nějakou hloupost.  
Nestojím ti za to, abys umřel.  
[Pokusí se ještě něco říct, ale rozkašle se.]  
Zkusím se aspoň trochu vyspat.  
Moje jméno je Alex Hamilton. Uvidíme se příště. Snad.

(A_ham3057.wmv)  
[Záběr ve svislém formátu. Hamilton sedí na posteli. Vypadá o hodně zdravěji než předtím.]  
Je 1. leden 2019 a já jsem stále ještě naživu! Ráno jsem si měřil teplotu a pořád je to přes normu, ale už ne tak, aby se mi griloval mozek. Nervy se taky začínají vzpamatovávat, došel jsem do kuchyně a na záchod a seknul sebou asi jen dvakrát.  
[Usměje se.] Možná že se to nakonec povede. Možná to byl nějaký slabý kmen, možná mám imunitu nebo jsem možná narazil na tu správnou kombinaci léků. [Vytřeští oči.] Měl bych zapsat, co jsem si vzal, kolik a kdy…[Rozhlíží se.] Moment... [Pokusí se vstát, ale povolí mu nohy a sklouzne na zem. Vyškrábe se zpátky na postel.]  
Možná později.  
[Přejede si rukou po obličeji.] Ještě jsem chtěl něco říct. [Zamrká.] Chtěl jsem.. Co jsem sakra chtěl [Zatváří se zmateně.] To jsem se praštil do hlavy? [Potřese hlavou. Zamrká.]  
Co to sakra…  
[Zmlkne. Několik vteřin jenom zírá před sebe. Najednou se prohne do oblouku, spadne na postel. Záběr se zatřese a stočí se ke stropu. Je slyšet oddechování, nářek a rány o matraci.]

(A_ham3058.wmv)  
[Záběr ve svislém formátu. Hamilton leží s koleny přitaženými k hrudníku. Třese se.]  
[Chraplavě] Musel jsem si pustit svoje předchozí video, abych si vůbec vzpomněl, co se stalo. [Odmlčí se.]  
Nejsem imunní, ani jsem neměl štěstí. Byla to jenom náhoda. Jenom... Oko bouře.   
Moje jméno je Alex...  
Komu to vlastně říkám?

(A_ham3059.wmv)  
[Záběr ve svislém formátu, strop. Hamilton není vidět, je jenom slyšet jeho hlas.]  
Den… [Rozkašle se.] Den…  
Na tom nesejde…  
Mám výpadky. Nejspíš další záchvaty… Nevzpomínám si.  
Ztratil jsem cit, nemůžu… Nemůžu už chodit. Postupuje to. Těžko se mi dýchá. Asi… [Zalapá po dechu.] Asi…  
[Vykřikne. Několik dalších minut záznamu je slyšet pouze tlumené sténání. Jen občas se ozve artikulované slovo.] Mami… [Další výkřik, tlumený.] Ať to přestane… ať už to přestane.  
[Postupně se utiší, je slyšet jen namáhavé oddechování.]  
Jackie… [Pauza.] Slyšíš mě, Jackie? Chtěl jsem tě ještě potkat. Tam u nás by se ti líbilo. Jak můžeš vydržet v Londýně? Pořád… Pořád tam prší. [Zasměje se, pak se rozkašle.] Nakonec se utopíš… Jackie.  
[Pauza.]  
Jackie?  
[Ticho. Záběr na strop.]


	10. Epilog: Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí

Saint-Alexander, 2025

Celá ta situace byla až moc absurdní.

Od pohledu to byl jeden z těch přihlouplých, senzacechtivých románů, které se vyrojily pár let od oficiálního konce Války. Lesklá obálka s idealizovaným portrétem Mrtvého – bledá kůže, několik šrámů a světle žluté oči – a s kulatou nálepkou hlásající všem kolem sebe, že v rukou drží Nejodvážnější dílo tohoto století.

Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí. Takové klišé.

Aaron netušil, proč tu knihu vlastně vzal do ruky. Možná už začínal šílet z té kombinace stresu, nudy a nepohodlí, které se říká letiště. A možná bylo něco uklidňujícího na pití předraženého kafe a brouzdání se mezi knihami, které by ho nikdy nenapadlo číst.

Jenže pak začal listovat knihou a pročítat náhodné úryvky. Najednou měl pocit, že se mu podlaha propadla pod nohama.

_Bylo to jako probrat se z dlouhého snu. Z noční můry, ve které jste už napůl vzhůru, ale nedokážete přimět tělo, aby se pohnulo._

_Anthonyho noční můra trvala rok._

_Když ležel na podlaze svého bytu v New Jersey, vyčerpaný z horečky a nekončícího třesu, příliš zesláblý na to, aby se alespoň napil, myslel si, že to nejhorší už přišlo. Doufal, že existuje nějaký život po životě, nějaký další svět, kde se shledá s těmi, které miloval. Ale i kdyby ne, i kdyby tohle byl opravdu konec, nemohla být nicota horší než pomalé a osamělé umírání._

_Do úst se mu nahrnula krev, studená a páchnoucí. Věděl, že je to konec._

_Mohl jenom doufat, že to monstrum, které se z jeho smrti zrodí, nedokáže napáchat příliš škody._

_Hlad. První pocit, který si uvědomoval, byl nekonečný hlad, který mu svíral vnitřnosti. Vyplňoval celé jeho vědomí. A s hladem přišla potřeba lovit. Silnější než cokoli, co kdy předtím zažil. Silnější než touha po jakékoli ženě. Chtěl pronásledovat, zahnat svou kořist do kouta a zabořit zuby do jejího masa. Svůj předchozí život si nepamatoval, až na nejasný záblesk jeho posledních okamžiků._

_Pak přišly další vzpomínky. Nejdřív matné a útržkovité, prostupující jeho současnou existencí jako hudba z rádia, špatně naladěného a hrajícího z jiné místnosti. Jeden okamžik se Anthony plížil dávno opuštěnou ulicí, a v tom dalším ji zahlédl tak, jak vypadala předtím: plná turistů a byznysmenů spěchajících do práce… Ty útržky ho mátly a děsily – sám virus se jich pokoušel zbavit, protože znamenaly, že se uzdravuje. Že nad sebou zase získává kontrolu..._

_Nejhorší chvíle přišla, když se mysl konečně osvobodila, jen aby zůstala uvězněná v těle, které mu zatím nepatřilo. V těle, které chtělo zabíjet._

_Další měsíce byly bitvou o každý pohyb, každou buňku. A jako každá bitva měla i tato své oběti – o to horší, že obě strany se dělily o jediné tělo. Do nervů, dlouho zmrazených nákazou, se vrátil cit, jenže s ním i bolest. Víc ho týral jen hlad, o to horší, že si ho sám zvolil. Ale představa, že někomu ublíží, ho děsila víc než pomalá smrt vyhladověním._

_Jednoho dne zahlédl ve výloze opuštěného obchodu postavu. Instinkt mu velel utéct. Pokud to byl někdo z přeživších, neměl by jediný důvod nechat ho naživu. A ani ostatní zombie nebyly ta nejlepší společnost. Ale ten za sklem mu připadal tak hrozně povědomý._

_Natáhl ruku._

_Postava za sklem ten pohyb poslušně zopakovala._

_Přejel rukou po její tváří… po odrazu své tváře. Vyhublé a znetvořené._

_Rozplakal se. Tiše a bez slz._

_„Anthony.”_

_Otočil se po zvuku. V ostrém ranním protisvětle bylo těžké rozpoznat, kdo proti němu stojí, zvlášť s očima přivyklýma spíš na tmu. Ale ten hlas znal. Moc dobře ho znal. Pamatoval si ještě, kdy ho slýchal s radostí._

_Pamatoval si, kdy v něm začal budit vztek._

_Abraham Thorn. Jeho první přítel. Jeho největší nepřítel._

_V uniformě lovce Mrtvých. Anthony se skoro divil, že se Thorn raději nedržel někde v povzdálí, v bezpečí. Ale status lovce byl natolik výjimečný, že mu neodolal ani člověk s tak opatrnou povahou, jako byl Thorn._

_Opatrnou. Někdo by možná řekl zbabělou._

_Teď ale nebyl čas na špatné vzpomínky. Thorn stál proti němu, brokovnici napřaženou, prst na spoušti. Anthony věděl, že má málo času._

_Bylo těžké se nadechnout. Už celý rok jeho tělo nepotřebovalo dýchat a dávno se odnaučilo pravidelně vtahovat vzduch do plic a zase ho vydechovat. Stejně polozapomenutý byl i způsob, jak ten samý vzduch měnit na hlásky a slova, na cokoli jiného než nekončící kvílení._

_Jazyk mezi zuby. Vydechnout. Je to snadné, jen si vzpomenout jak._

_„Tho…”_

_Tělem mu proběhla strašná bolest, jak mu broky proletěly břichem a roztříštily mu páteř. Síla výstřelu ho odhodila ke zdi, po které se sesunul k zemi. Thorn stál nad ním, pobavený úšklebek ve tváři. Zlomil hlaveň své zbraně a znovu nabil. Pomalu, snad aby si byl jistý, že ho Anthony sleduje._

_Přiložil mu hlaveň k čelu._

_„Tentokrát už se z toho nevymluvíš.”_

_Zmáčkl spoušť._

Kniha narazila na zem.

Měl pocit, že je zpátky v Jersey. Zhroutil se tenkrát jen pár metrů od ústí Lincolnova tunelu a myslel si, že už nedojde dál. Ze tmy za ním se pořád ještě ozývalo mručení mrtvých, uvězněných v autech. 

Zůstal schoulený na asfaltu, s puškou křečovitě sevřenou v rukou a mohl jenom doufat, že dokáže vstát dřív, než přijde noc.

A pak se mručení ozvalo i z druhé strany.

Někdo klečel vedle něj. Cizí ruce ho chytily kolem ramen. Jen zlehka, ale stejně se mu zrychlil tep. Je v pasti. Zahnaný do kouta. Bezbranný. Musel ho přehlédnout. Jak ho mohl přehlédnout? 

Jak ho mohl přehlédnout?

Mrtvý byl jen pár desítek metrů od něj.

Zvedl pušku, zamířil...

A málem mu vyklouzla z prstů. Mrtvý se musel proměnit teprve nedávno a jeho tvář ještě pořád připomínala tu, kterou měl zaživa.

„Alexi?”

Mrtvý se otočil po zvuku.

„Alexi!”

Křičel.

Daleko od něj začal někdo plakat.

Nějaká stupidní, pověrčivá část Ishmaelova mozku chtěla věřit, že mu ještě rozumí. Že jde za svým jménem a ne za zvukem, který znamená kořist.

„Alexi…”

Znovu zamířil. Prst na spoušti. Zavřel oči.

Zazněl výstřel a něco těžkého dopadlo na zem.

„Prosím… děsíš ji...”

Otevřel oči. New Jersey bylo pryč. Klečel na ošoupaném koberci v knihkupectví na letišti v Saint-Alexander. Jeho žena seděla proti němu. V šátku na jejím břiše byla zabalená jejich dcera a vřískala, co jí plíce stačily. Opatrně vstal. Snažil se ignorovat, jak se mu třesou kolena a jak se mu košile potem lepí na záda. Theodosia – ta dospělá – se na něj dívala trochu smutnýma očima.

„Jsem v pořádku,” zachraptěl. Měl pocit, že doopravdy křičel. Podle pohledů lidí kolem něj to možná byla pravda.

Theodosia si rozvázala šátek a podala mu dceru do náručí. Pořád ještě popotahovala a krabatila tvářičku. Začal ji opatrně pohupovat v rukou. Jeho žena mezitím zvedla knihu ze země a začala číst. S každým řádkem se jí výraz měnil, nejprve do zmatku, pak rozčilení a vzteku. Napřáhla ruku.

Hodila.

Kniha zasáhla pečlivě poskládanou pyramidu dalších svazků. Popadaly po prodejně, pod stolky a k nohám dalších zákazníků. Spustil se alarm.

V následném hluku a křiku prodavačky vzala paní Burrová svého muže za ruku a odtáhla ho ven, zpátky do haly a pak pryč.


End file.
